Sonic Meets Zorawa
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: Sonic finds a lost pokemon and decides to help her out.


Sonic meets Zorua

Part 1 Trouble in Paradise

Zorua:Me-ma!  
Zoroark:Kah!  
"Zoroark slams into a tree and knocks it over"  
The robot grabs Zoroark"  
Zorua:No! Me-ma!  
"Zoroark points at the forest"  
Zorua:I can't leave you Me-ma!  
Zoroark roars and points at the forest again"  
"Zorua turns towards the forest and runs"  
Zorua:I'll save you Me-ma! I'll bring back someone strong and I'll rescue you!  
"Zoroark passes out"  
...:Where did that little one go?  
"The person looks for Zorua"  
...:Oh well, it's not like Zorua can do anything anyway. I've got Zoroark and that's all that really matters right now.  
"The person laughs as he takes an unconscious Zoroark away"

In the forest...  
"Zorua whimpers because she's lost"  
Zorua:Me-ma... Where am I?  
"Zorua cries as she keeps walking"  
Three hours later...  
Zorua:"Panting" I can't walk anymore...  
Zorua collapses"  
Zorua:Me-ma...  
At the base...  
Zoroark:Grr!  
"Zoroark looks up and knows Zorua is in trouble"  
Zoroark:"Roars"  
"Zoroark shakes the cage and tries to break free but the bars shock Zoroark and keep it from escaping"  
Zoroark:"Growls"  
"Zoroark falls asleep and hopes that Zorua will be alright"

Part 2 Meeting Sonic

Sonic:Woo-hoo! Oh I love these new shoes! I'm running ten times faster then the speed of sound! This feels- Whoa!  
"Sonic trips over Zorua"  
Sonic:Ow...  
"Sonic shakes his head"  
Sonic:Huh? Who's this?  
"Sonic looks at Zorua who's shivering"  
"Sonic picks her up"  
Sonic:Poor thing. It's cold out here. I better bring it inside where it'll be warm.  
"Sonic runs home"  
"Sonic brings her inside and puts a blanket on her"  
Sonic:I wonder where it came from?  
"Zorua is still shivering"  
"Sonic picks her up and uses his body heat to warm her up"  
Sonic:I'll ask Jamie what it is.  
"As if on cue, Jamie walks in"  
Sonic:Oh Jamie!  
Jamie:Hmm? What's up Sonic?  
Sonic:Do you know what this is?  
"Jamie looks at Zorua closely"  
Jamie:That's a Zorua, one of the rarest Pokemon in the world. Zorua is the form before Zoroark. Both Zorua and Zoroark are illusion Pokemon. They are able to make something seem real but it's not.  
Sonic:Wow, what are you, a pokedex?  
Jamie:No, I just know my Pokemon. What's a Zorua doing way out here anyway?  
Sonic:Well right now it's freezing to death.  
Jamie:Poor thing. I'm glad you found it.  
Sonic:Me too.  
"Zorua stirs"  
Sonic:Hey, it's waking up!  
"Zorua opens her eyes and looks at Sonic"  
"Zorua tries to jump away but is too cold and snuggles closer to Sonic"  
Sonic:Hi there.  
Zorua:My name is Zorua. I came from the South Seas.  
Sonic:Whoa! You can talk?!  
Jamie:It's telepathy Sonic.  
Sonic:Oh.  
Jamie:Why are you here little one? Where's your Me-ma?  
Zorua:I came to find help. My Me-ma got captured by a bad man who is trying to destroy my homeland. Will you help me?  
Jamie:I can't but I'm sure Sonic will.  
Sonic:You bet. I'll help you Zorua.  
Zorua:Thank you. What was your name?  
Sonic:It's Sonic and this is Jamie.  
Zorua:Once I'm warm enough and can walk again we can go look for Me-ma.  
Sonic:Okay! When you're ready.  
"Zorua snuggles with Sonic again and falls asleep"  
Sonic:Aw... She's so cute.  
"Sonic falls asleep too"

Part 3 The Journey Part 1

Zorua:Sonic! Wake up!  
Sonic:Huh...?  
Zorua:WAKE UP!  
"Sonic falls off the bed"  
Sonic:Ow...  
Zorua:Come on, it's time to look for Me-ma!  
Sonic:Ok, ok, I'm coming!  
"Zorua runs outside and immediately starts shivering"  
Sonic:Are you ok?  
Zorua:I-It's s-so c-c-cold!  
Sonic:Aw. I should've warned you.  
"He picks her up and holds her close"  
Sonic:Hang on, ok?  
"Zorua nods"  
"Sonic starts running and gets faster"  
Zorua:Wow! Not even Me-ma can run this fast!  
Sonic:No one can run as fast as me! I'm the fastest hedgehog in the world!

An hour later...

"Sonic stops at the edge of the ocean"  
Sonic:Uh oh.  
Zorua:What's wrong?  
Sonic:I can't swim.  
Zorua:Oh no. How will we save Me-ma now?  
"Sonic looks down and sees that Zorua has started crying silently"  
Sonic:Hey. Don't worry.  
"She looks at him"  
Sonic:I'll find a way across.  
"He puts her down"  
Sonic:Hmm... Got to be some way across...  
"Sonic starts pacing"  
Sonic:How will we...?  
"Sonic spies a boat"  
Sonic:Zorua!  
Zorua:Huh?  
Sonic:Look! A boat!  
"Zorua looks over and sees the boat"  
Zorua:A boat?  
Sonic:Yep.  
"Sonic walks over to the boat and sees it has no oars or motor"  
Sonic:Ha...Ooh...  
Zorua:What's wrong?  
Sonic:There's no way to propel the boat.  
Zorua:Huh?  
Sonic:There's no way to get the boat moving.  
Zorua:Oh...  
Sonic:Got to be some way...  
"Sonic starts pacing again"  
Zorua:"Whimper" So you mean we can't get across?  
Sonic:Hmm... Maybe we could ask Tails to fly us across in the X-Tornado.  
Zorua:But we'd have to go back.  
Sonic:I know but we don't have a choice. I can't swim and the boat's useless without a motor or oars.  
Zorua:Ok...  
"Sonic picks her up and runs back to Tails' base.

Part 4 The Journey Part 2

Sonic:Tails!  
Tails:Huh?  
Zorua:We need help!  
Tails:Whoa! Did that small fox just talk?!  
Sonic:Yeah, yeah, I'll explain later but we need you to take us across the sea.  
Tails:Why?  
Zorua:We need to save my Me-ma!  
Tails:Me..ma?  
Sonic:We'll explain later but right now, will you take us?  
Tails:Um... I can't.  
Zorua:Why?  
Tails:You know why Sonic.  
Sonic:Oh! I forgot! The X-Tornado got totalled in a battle with Eggman!  
Zorua:Who's Eggman?  
Sonic:Oh! He's my archenemy. He's a tall fat man who wears black boots and black leather pants with a red jacket with yellow buckles.  
Zorua:Does he have an orange mustache and blue goggles?  
Sonic:Yeah, why?  
Zorua:He kidnapped my Me-ma!  
Sonic:"Sighs" Should've known...  
Zorua:Huh?  
Sonic:Eggman is always pulling something like this!  
"Sonic picks up Zorua"  
Zorua:Whoa!  
Sonic:Hang on!  
Sonic:Thanks anyway Tails! Bye!  
"Sonic runs off"  
Tails:Bye.  
Zorua:So this Eggman person... How does he know you Sonic?  
Sonic:He's been terrorizing me and my friends for over 15 years.  
Zorua:Wow...  
Sonic:Yeah... I fight him almost daily. Now look ahead.  
Zorua:Why?  
Sonic:That's Eggman's base.  
"Sonic stops and hides in a bush as two robots go by"  
Zorua:"Whispers" Why are you hiding from them? I thought you fight Eggman daily?  
Sonic:I do but it's more fun to sneak up on him and then scare him to death. Ha ha!  
"He puts her down"  
Sonic:You game?  
"Zorua transforms into a Pikachu"  
Sonic:Wow! I didn't know you could do that!  
Zorua:Yep! Now let's go!  
Sonic:Ok!  
"He picks her up and puts her on his head"  
Sonic:Hang on real tight! 'K Zorua?  
Zorua:You got it Sonic!  
"He runs towards the base"

Part 5 Betrayal

Eggman:Hmm?  
"Eggman looks at a screen and sees Sonic making a fool out of all his robots"  
Eggman:Grr! Sonic!  
"Eggman smiles evilly"  
Eggman:Well! Looks like it's time to use my secret weapon against Sonic!  
"He pushes a button and Zoroark's cage drops from above and lands in front of him"  
Zoroark:Grr?  
"Zoroark stands up"  
"Eggman pushes another button and releases Zoroark"  
Eggman:You know what to do. If you ever want to go back to your precious Zorua. You need to get rid of Sonic for me. Now go!  
"Zoroark growls and runs out"

Meanwhile...

Sonic:Whoo hoo! This is fun!  
"A Shadow Ball comes out of nowhere and hits Sonic on the shoulder"  
Sonic:Ahh!  
Zorua:Ahh!  
"Sonic falls to the ground"  
"Zorua jumps off his shoulder"  
"She transforms back"  
Zorua:Sonic, are you ok?  
Sonic:Zorua, hide! I have a bad feeling about this!  
Zorua:Ok.  
"Zorua jumps in some bushes"  
"Sonic stands up slowly"  
Zoroark:"Roars"  
Sonic:Huh?  
"Zoroark lands with a crash in front of Sonic and throws another Shadow Ball"  
"It hits Sonic's chest and throws him back"  
Sonic:Ahh!  
Zorua:"Gasp" Me-ma!  
"Zorua runs to Sonic"  
Zorua:Sonic? Are you ok?  
"Sonic groans in pain"  
"Zoroark comes closer"  
"Zorua turns toward Zoroark"  
Zorua:Me-ma!  
Zoroark:Grr?!  
Zorua:Me-ma, please don't hurt Sonic! He was trying to help me rescue you!  
Sonic:Listen to her... I was trying to help...  
"Sonic passes out"  
Zorua:Sonic, no!  
"Zorua rubs against Sonic's cheek"  
Zorua:Sonic? Wake up!  
"Zoroark watches curiously as Zorua runs around Sonic trying to wake him up"  
Zorua:Sonic? Are you ok? Please answer!  
"Zoroark roars as it is shocked through the collar it is wearing"  
"Eggman's voice appears over loudspeaker"  
Eggman:Kill Sonic Zoroark and I'll remove the collar and you can go home with Zorua!  
Zoroark:"Growls quietly"  
Zoroark unsheathes claws"  
"Zorua looks at Zoroark who's approaching"  
Zorua:Me-ma, no!  
Zoroark:Grr...  
"Zoroark picks up Sonic and holds it's claws close to his throat"  
Zorua:NO!  
"Zorua attacks Zoroark who roars in pain"  
Zorua:I won't let you hurt my new friend!  
"Zorua growls threateningly"  
"Zoroark walks back surprised by Zorua's growling"  
Eggman:Attack Zorua or else!  
"The collar shocks Zoroark again"  
Zoroark:"Roars loudly"  
Zorua:Me-ma?  
"Zoroark throws a Shadow Ball at Zorua unintentionally"  
Zorua:Me-ma!  
"The Shadow Ball hits Zorua and throws her against a tree"  
Zoroark:Grr?!  
"Zorua slumps to the ground"  
Zorua:Me-ma... Why...?  
"Zorua passes out"  
"Zoroark runs to Zorua"  
Zoroark:Grr?  
"Zoroark shakes Zorua"  
Zoroark:"Roars loudly"  
"Zoroark rips and shreds the collar in anger because Zorua won't wake up"  
"Zoroark roars and uses Hyper Beam on Eggman's base and busts the wall open"  
Zoroark:"Roars loudly"  
"Zoroark runs inside and looks for Eggman"  
Zorua:Mmm... Sonic...?  
"Zorua stands up slowly and walks shakily over to Sonic who's passed out from the wounds on his shoulder and chest"  
Zorua:S-Sonic...? P-Please wake u-up.  
Sonic:Z-Zorua... It's o-ok...  
"Zorua snuggles with Sonic and tears start flowing down her cheeks"  
Sonic:Zorua, please don't cry. I'm ok.  
Zorua:How can I not? Me-ma betrayed us!  
Sonic:Your Me-ma had no choice. Eggman was controlling her with a shock collar.  
Zorua:I know but-  
Sonic:No buts! She's free now so she's gone to fight Eggman.  
Zorua:Will she win?  
Sonic:Eggman can't defend himself in such a small office so he's toast.  
Zorua:"Giggles"  
Sonic:I sent a distress call to Shadow so he'll be here soon.  
Zorua:Are you sure you're ok?  
Sonic:I'd be lying if I said yes.  
Zorua:"Whimpers" Please... Don't fall asleep.  
Sonic:Ok, I promise.  
Shadow:Sonic!  
Sonic:Told ya Shadow would come.  
"Sonic tries sitting up but winces from the pain in his shoulder and lays back down"  
Zorua:"Gasp" Are you ok?  
Sonic:Yes but you need to show Shadow that I'm over here by the door.  
Zorua:Ok.  
"Zorua transforms into Sonic and calls Shadow over to the door"  
Zorua:Over here Shadow!  
"Shadow comes closer and sees two Sonics"  
Shadow:What the-!  
"Zorua transforms back and walks to Sonic who looks up and smiles at Shadow who's amazed by Zorua's power"  
"Shadow kneels down by Sonic"  
Shadow:Sonic, what happened?  
Sonic:Long story short, Eggman's an ass.  
Shadow:Tell me something I don't know.  
Sonic:Ok. Uh... Zorua and Zoroark are from the South Seas.  
Shadow:What...?  
Sonic:You asked me to tell you something you didn't know.  
"Shadow picks up Sonic and Zorua and takes them back home"

Part 6 The Attack

"Shadow walks in and puts Sonic on the couch"  
Shadow:Tails!  
"Tails comes in and bandages up Sonic's deep wounds"  
Tails:What happened?  
Shadow:How should I know? I got there after Sonic got hurt.  
Tails:I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Zorua.  
Shadow:It's a Pokemon. It can't talk.  
Zorua:Me-ma attacked me and Sonic.  
Shadow:Wha-?  
Zorua:Me-ma had this weird thing around her neck that made her attack me and Sonic.  
Sonic:It...was a shock c-collar...  
"Sonic opens his eyes and looks at Shadow"  
Shadow:How are you able to talk?  
Zorua:Uh.. I don't know, I've just always been able to. I guess Me-ma taught me.  
Shadow:Wow. I've never heard a Pokemon talk before.  
Tails:What about Lucario? And Lugia? And don't forget Sonic's Pokemon.  
Shadow:Oh yeah. I haven't heard them in awhile so I guess I forgot.  
Shadow:Wait, what's Sonic's Pokemon?  
Tails:Well it left a long time ago and hasn't come back so I don't remember.  
"The alarm goes off"  
Tails:Uh-oh! What now?  
"A screen drops"  
Zorua:What's going on?  
"The screen turns on and reveals Zoroark throwing Shadow Balls at the base trying to break the walls down"  
Zorua:Me-ma!  
Shadow:That's what hurt Sonic?  
Zorua:Mm-hmm! But it's not Me-ma's fault! It's that bad man who put that shocking thing around her neck!  
"Zorua runs out"  
Tails:Zorua, wait!  
Shadow:I got her!  
"Shadow skates after her"

Outside...

Eggman:Again!  
Zoroark:Rah!  
"The collar shocks her"  
Zoroark:Grr!  
"Zoroark throws another Shadow Ball"  
Zorua:Me-ma, stop!  
Zoroark:Kah?!  
"Zorua runs out the door"  
Zorua:Me-ma!  
"Zorua spies a thick, black collar around Zoroark's neck"  
Zorua:Hold on Me-ma!  
"Zorua runs up to Zoroark, jumps and bites down hard on the collar"  
Zorua:"Through teeth" I'll save you Me-ma!  
Eggman:Oh Zorua... You're so foolish.  
"The collar shocks Zorua and Zoroark"  
Zorua:Ahh!  
Zoroark:"Roars"  
"Zorua falls to the ground"  
Zorua:Uhh! I won't give up!  
"She bites the collar again"  
Eggman:Foolish Zorua...  
"The collar shocks them again"  
"This time Zorua jumps off Zoroark's shoulder towards Eggman"  
Zoroark:Kah?!  
Zorua:You won't hurt Me-ma anymore!  
"Eggman struggles with Zorua but eventually gets a collar around her neck"  
"He throws her off his flying pod"  
Zorua:Ahh!  
Eggman:Let's see how you like it now Zorua!  
"The collar shocks Zorua"  
Zorua:Ahh!  
"Zorua collapses from pain"  
Zorua:Uh! Sonic, help...  
Sonic:Zorua! Hang on!  
Eggman:You're next Sonic!  
Sonic:Just try it!  
Shadow:Sonic, wait! You're in no condition to fight! Get back here!  
"Sonic jumps towards Eggman"  
Sonic:Sonic Wind!  
"Sonic kicks and a burst of wind flies towards Eggman"  
Eggman:Ahh!  
"He dodges it and it slices a tree in half"  
Eggman:Holy shit!  
Sonic:Take the collars off Zoroark and Zorua!  
Eggman:Make me.  
Shadow:Don't say that to him!  
Eggman:Why not?  
Shadow:Look up idiot.  
Eggman:Hmm?  
"Eggman looks up and sees Sonic smiling at him"  
Eggman:Ahh!  
Sonic:"Cheery" Hi!  
Eggman:Uh...  
Sonic:"Evil" Take the collars off Zoroark and Zorua or I'm going to murder you!  
Eggman:"Gulp!"  
Sonic:Well?  
Eggman:Uh...  
Sonic:I'm waiting!  
Eggman:Uh...  
Sonic:"Happy evil" I'm waiting Eggman!  
Eggman:Uh...  
Sonic:Shut up!  
Eggman:...  
Sonic:"Bored face" Really?  
Eggman:...  
Sonic:TAKE THE COLLARS OFF!  
Eggman:Zoroark! Help!  
"Zoroark shakes her head"  
Eggman:Uh-oh!  
"Sonic rants at Eggman while he's punching him and Eggman's screaming like a girl"  
Sonic:Now take them off!  
Eggman:Uhh... "collapses from pain"  
Sonic:Tch! Idiot.  
"Sonic grabs a remote that controls the collars and gets them off Zoroark and Zorua"  
Sonic:There! Much better!  
Zorua:Thank you Sonic!  
"Zorua jumps at him and hugs him"  
Sonic:You're welcome Zorua!  
"She jumps down"  
Zoroark:Grr...  
Sonic:Hello Zoroark. It's been so long.  
Zorua:Huh?  
"Sonic and Zoroark face each other"  
Zorua:What does he mean Me-ma?  
Zoroark:Grr...  
Sonic:It's been five years since I've seen you. I see you've grown up and now have a family of your own. I'm so proud of you.  
"Zoroark grabs Sonic and hugs him"  
Sonic:Zoroark.  
Zoroark:Kah...  
"Sonic hugs her back"  
Zorua:Do you and my Me-ma know each other Sonic?  
Sonic:Yes. I saved Zoroark's life five years ago and we became best pokemon friends.  
Zorua:Wow...  
Zoroark:Grr...  
Sonic:But once Zoroark became healthy again, she left and never came back.  
Zoroark:"Nods" Grr...  
Sonic:The old saying goes:"If you love something, set it free and if it loves you, it'll come back"  
Zorua:Wow... I didn't know that.  
Sonic:I'm glad you're ok now. Both of you. But I think it's time you guys go home, don't ya think Zoroark?  
Zoroark:"Nods"  
Zorua:But Me-ma! I don't want to leave! I like it here better then home and I made some new friends. Please, can't we stay?  
"Zoroark looks at Zorua then at Sonic as if asking for his permission to stay"  
Sonic:Of course you can stay. You can stay as long as you want. It's up to you.  
Zorua:Yay! We're staying! Woo-hoo!  
Sonic:"Laughs" She sure is happy now!  
Sonic:Welcome back Zoroark and welcome to our family Zorua.  
Zorua:Great to be here!  
"Zoroark smiles at Sonic and Zorua"  
Sonic:Why don't we go inside for a snack?  
Zorua:Can we Me-ma?  
"Zoroark nods happily"  
Zorua:Yay!  
Sonic:All right! Snack time!  
"They all go inside and have a snack" 


End file.
